L'Espoir n'est pas un vain mot
by Alfgard
Summary: Impasse Génétique, quel terrible mot pour désigner une femme sans espoir de maternité sans espoir de vie de couple. C'est pourtant ainsi que Leah se désigne auprès de son nouvel Alpha. Il lui faudra découvrir alors... que l'Espoir n'est pas un vain mot.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

_Je m'étais souvent moquée de ceux qui passaient de l'Enfer au Paradis ou l'inverse même, j'avais souvent raillé les imprégnations qu'en fait je détestais._

_ Je m'étais crue, pendant des mois, n'être qu'une pauvre "impasse génétique". J'avais été persuadée que la vie de couple et de mère n'était pas pour moi. _

_Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que les certitudes sont vaines, qu'un simple souffle du vent peut changer un paysage, qu'une averse peut verdir un lieu aride._


	2. Nouvelle Meute      Chapitre 01

**Nouvelle meute**

Alors que j'entendais les pensées de Sam et Jacob, alors que leur conflit montait en puissance, j'ai senti que ce dernier reprenait petit à petit et avec naturel son instinct de membre Alpha.

J'avais regardé mon frère qui s'approchait de Jacob. Et soudain, ce fut la rupture, Jacob n'était plus un bêta, il venait de créer sa meute avec Seth. Ils partirent tous les deux.

Je restais avec la meute première et pourtant, avec ce conflit et ces pensées d'imprégnation, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre Jacob. J'avais prévenu Sam que je changeais de meute et sans barguigner, j'étais arrivée chez les Cullen malgré l'odeur nauséabonde. Alors que j'avais des doutes sur le bébé, Edward m'a expliqué qu'il lui "parlait", qu'il craignait de faire du mal à sa mère.

* * *

><p>Depuis plusieurs jours, Seth et moi gardons la maison pour empêcher Sam et sa meute de venir tuer Bella et le bébé. Bizarrement, je suis devenue la seconde de Jacob, serait-ce parce que je me suis confiée sur "mon" impasse génétique ? Toujours est-il que j'ai l'impression avec lui d'avoir trouvé un deuxième frère. Je me sens bien avec lui. Il a de belles pensées. Jacob est un être pur et joyeux. Pourtant, il a tout d'un chef, il est fort et charismatique.<p>

Les pensées de ma nouvelle meute sont simples et belles. Je suis bien, j'ai perdu de l'amertume, je suis gaie, et parfois même Seth me traite de jeune chiot tant mon comportement peut parfois être foufou.

Nous chassons tous, y compris les sang-froids, chacun notre tour pour que Sam n'en profites pas pour entrer sur notre "territoire".

Je vais mieux et je suis enfin contente d'être une louve.


	3. Cohabitation  Chapitre 02

Seth et moi passons notre temps à garder la maison des Cullen. J'ai bien essayé d'entrer plusieurs fois, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Celle qui s'appelle Esmée m'a donné des vêtements qu'elle a lavés, j'ai été tentée de les déchirer mais garder un peu l'apparence humaine m'était nécessaire. Je suis moins tentée par ses plats et préfére chasser mais Seth se fait un devoir de dévorer son repas et le mien. Je pars chasser plutôt.

J'ai observé de véritables loups pour regarder comment ils mangeaient. J'en ait surpris à se pourlécher de fruits, principalement des baies. Je les ait même vu manger des oignons sauvages alors que je croyais que seuls les ours en consommaient. Par contre, il est hors de question que je dévore des charognes. Beurrrk.

Entre Jacob et moi, l'entente est au beau fixe. Il m'a un peu houspillée quand j'ai hurlé sur la porteuse du monstre qu'elle lui faisait du mal. Au final, j'ai bien fait car ma défense de notre nouvelle meute lui a plu. Vivement qu'il sorte ce monstre de bébé vampire, cette abomination que l'on puisse passer à autre chose.

Bon d'un autre sens, c'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment sympas avec nous les Cullen. Ils ont même l'air honorés qu'on prenne leur défense et celle de "la" Bella. J'avoue aussi qu'ils se mettent en quatre pour nous simplifier la vie et se contiennent vis à vis de nous.

A part la Rosalie, qui cherche des puces à Jacob.


	4. Naissance Chapitre 03

_Seth et moi sommes dehors, nous faisons des va et vient devant la maison. Nous sommes à la fois anxieux et en train de monter la garde. Notre instinct animal nous fait sentir que la mort est plus que jamais envahissante chez les Cullen._

_Certains des vampires sont partis chasser parce qu'ils n'ont pas bu de sang depuis trop longtemps et pour ne pas être tentés par le sang de Bella. Son monstre de "bébé" veut sortir et il est train de la déchirer de l'intérieur. Elle souffre énormément nous le sentons jusque dans nos os. C'est intense et nous n'arrivons plus à lui en vouloir d'avoir fait souffrir et de faire encore souffrir Jacob. J'ai entendu craquer sa colonne vertébrale ou de gros os._

_Je me sens accablée par sa souffrance. Je me dis finalement que si c'est pour souffrir autant ce n'est peut être pas amusant d'être maman et cela m'intéresse déjà beaucoup moins. Et mourir à 18 ans, c'est trop bête._

_Jacob est sous sa forme humaine ce qui fait que nous n'entendons pas ses pensées mais ses sentiments nous sont accessibles. Les cris de Bella se multiplient. Nous entendons un bruit de bagarre à l'intérieur. Nous voyons Jacob qui vire la blondasse de la chambre d'accouchement(de torture, oui) et l'éloigne du sang de Bella._

_Nous entendons alors le cri du bébé. Le monstre est né. Et le cœur de Bella est quasiment inaudible. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Que va faire notre Alpha ?_

_Mon frère et moi nous dévisageons. Nous sommes dans l'expectative car Jacob n'a pas l'air de vouloir se transformer et ses pensées, ses projets nous restent fermés._


	5. Imprégnation d'un bébé Chapitre 04

_Le voilà qui sort. Il souffre son amie est morte. L'envie nous prend de revenir à notre forme humaine mais nous devons garder la maison comme il en a donné l'ordre._

_Il est debout, la tête baissée, les poings serrés, dévasté. Il marche de long en large, grogne, gémit, il est à deux doigts de hurler de douleur._

_Il lève la tête vers nous. Nous voyons combien il est déterminé. La haine explose dans ses yeux. Il repart vers la maison_.

_ Seth et moi échangeons un regard. Et je pense :_ "Il va tuer le monstre !

- Tu crois ? Il tuerait l'enfant de sa meilleure amie ?

- C'est un monstre ! Il a tué sa propre mère. Une demi-sangsue reste une sangsue.

- Mais, Leah... c'est un bébé !

- Seth arrêtes d'être aussi naïf ! C'est un monstre !

- Non, je suis sûr que Bella n'aurait pas donné sa vie pour un monstre. Rappelles-toi, Edward a dit que le bébé disait qu'il aimait sa mère !

- Et tu crois cette sangsue qui voit l'occasion unique d'avoir un enfant ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être "bisounours" !

- Non, je n'arrive pas à y croire, cet enfant est un don du ciel !

- Idiot".

_Enervée, j'arrête là notre échange de pensée et je vois la silhouette à travers la vitre. Il sourd la haine et va tuer le monstre. La Rosalie, qui s'en occupe depuis la naissance, ne va pas faire le poids face à la soif de vengeance de notre Alpha._

_Il s'approche de plus en plus, puis s'arrête tout d'un coup. Il est comme paralysé, je vois ses yeux qui dévorent le monstre. On dirait qu'il est en train de s'imprégner ! Ce n'est pas possible._

_J'attends, j'observe, il ne bouge toujours pas. Puis soudain, il s'approche du monstre, il tends la main. La sangsue écarte le monstre de mon alpha. Elle a l'air étonnée par le regard avide que Jacob pose sur ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Elle ne bouge plus et comme moi regarde mon alpha toucher le visage du monstre. Ce dernier avance ses doigts et touche la main de Jacob. Ce dernier tombe à genoux et réclame implicitement de prendre le monstre dans ses bras. La Rosalie hésite puis fini par lui remettre. Jacob enlace le "monstre", le bébé (?) et renifle son odeur puis l'embrasse sur la joue. Manifestement, le bébé est une fille. Donc, elle s'appelle Renesmée et Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle._

_Je crois rêver._

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, _me demande Seth_

- Il s'est imprégné du monstre !

- Ah tu vois, j'avais raison ! Jamais un Quileute ne pourrait s'imprégner d'une sangsue.

- Attends...

- Quoi ?

- Elle le mords !

- Elle va le tuer avec son venin ! _S'inquiète mon frère._

- Non, il a l'air d'aller bien, il sourit ! _Je lui réponds._

- Elle n'aurait pas de venin ?

- Faut croire que oui ! C'est incroyable ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Voilà que mon alpha s'est imprégné d'une demi-sangsue !

- Oui, Leah mais elle est aussi une demi-humaine !

- Oui, Seth mais elle a TUE sa mère !

- Non, non, je suis sûr qu'Edward va sauver Bella ! _Me rétorque mon frère._

- Mais t'es pas possible toi !

- Que veux-tu... j'adore quand tout se finit bien !

- Indécrottable ! C'est vrai que quand tu étais petit tu n'aimais que les films où les héros ne mourraient jamais sinon tu étais en larmes pendant des jours !

- Yep, j'suis comme cela moi, j'aime la vie !

- Une vraie midinette, oui !

- Eh... j'suis un vrai mâle moi, j'suis un loup !

- Ouais ben moi aussi... alors écrases."

_Je me remis face à la forêt en secouant la tête. Sacré frère dont j'avais hérité. Et que d'événements depuis le matin._


	6. Chapitre 05 : Dégoulinant

_Invivable, c'est devenu invivable._

_Avant, je subissais déjà les imprégnations de Sam et sa meute mais voilà que je subis l'imprégnation de mon nouvel Alpha. Non vraiment, déjà l'amour imprégné entre adultes est on ne peut plus écœurant et dégoulinant de bons sentiments mais là. Franchement, un loup imprégné d'une enfant, c'est pire que les Bisounours, les Télétubbies et Dora réunis. Et là, je ne parle que de Jacob._

_Mon idiot de frère n'arrête pas de me la faire "Petite Maison dans la Prairie". Et qu'Edward avait raison, et que Renesmée aimait sa mère, et que c'était la raison que Jacob soit imprégné, et qu'il avait raison que tout finissait bien. Ah oui, parce que depuis que ce qu'il avait prédit s'est réalisé, il m'en fait baver. Il me rappelle sans cesse que j'avais tort, à tout bout de champ, cela fait rire Jacob trop heureux d'être heureux et imprégné, cette andouille._

_Ah oui, parce qu'en plus, fait complètement nouveau, voilà que les Alphas de Meute différentes pouvaient converser ensemble permettant la continuité de la communication au sein de notre race en dehors des meutes. Quil et Embry, ne pouvant décidément pas se passer de Jacob, sont venus rejoindre Notre Meute. Je dis Notre parce que je suis définitivement le Second de Jacob, le bêta. Même ses amis ou mon frère n'ont pas cherché à réclamer cette place. Mieux, malgré son amitié avec eux, il me préfère de beaucoup dans ce rôle. Depuis lors, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai beaucoup perdu de mon côté "chien-fou". C'est cette nouvelle sagesse qui m'a fait devenir bêta et c'est une immense satisfaction pour mon orgueil égratigné. Faut dire que depuis que nous nous sommes confiés l'un à l'autre, une véritable amitié est née entre Jacob et moi._

_Bon d'accord, je déteste toujours autant ses amis les sangsues mais cela ne les gênent pas du tout. Mieux, ils respectent cela._

_Bon d'accord, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à détester Esmé et Alice qui sont d'une gentillesse et d'une loyauté sans faille envers moi. Celles-là, on se demande parfois où elles ont mit leur nature vampirique. Ce sont aussi des adeptes du Bisounours, envers nous, envers Jacob au sujet de son imprégnation qui l'abêtit, au sujet de Nessie, au sujet de Bella qui est devenue "la" vampire parfaite. En effet, cette dernière est capable de ne pas s'attaquer aux Siens, ni aux humains. Ils disent qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un nouveau-né avec autant de maîtrise, d'intelligence, comme si elle était née pour être un vampire "évolué". Même Jacob est fier d'elle, pfff des bisounours, j'vous dis !_

_Pour en revenir à Esmée et Alice, la première me fait ou me commande des repas et la deuxième m'achète sans cesse des vêtements. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle était ravie que je les détruise, au moment de mes mutations, car comme cela elle peut m'en acheter des nouveaux. En plus, cela mets en valeur mon physique. Elle est gâtée entre moi qui détruit et Nessie qui grandit._

_Celle que je déteste le plus, c'est la Rosalie, une teigne. Jacob est mon chef et maintenant mon ami. Je lui ai donc fait part de mon riche répertoire en blagues sur les blondes. Depuis lors, il peut lui rabattre le caquet quand cette sangsue blonde lui lance des insultes anti-loups. Tous deux ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'asticoter pour avoir la primauté sur Nessie._

_Cette dernière mets tout le monde dans sa poche, qu'ils soient vampires, loups des deux meutes ou humains. Un véritable aimant à amour cette gosse. Bon d'accord, moi aussi, je l'adore. Surtout qu'elle est aussi une pourvoyeuse d'amour._

_Ah non, ce n'est pas vrai moi aussi, je vire dans le guimauve._

_Il faut que je reste lucide car une mauvaise impression m'oppresse depuis quelques jours._

_Une autre chose plane aussi comme une ombre sur toute cette guimauve. Nous nous inquiétons tous de voir Nessie grandir à une telle vitesse. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle meurt surtout qu'elle entraînerait Jacob dans son sillage._

_De plus, je vois Alice qui fronce des sourcils régulièrement. Le Edward qui lit ses pensées a l'air aussi très inquiet._

_Tout ce bonheur ne vas pas durer, je le sens venir._


End file.
